


All The World Will Be In Love With Night

by infinitycats



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Forbidden Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet AU, if you've read Romeo and Juliet then you know who dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitycats/pseuds/infinitycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is Romeo, Spock is Juliet. Humans and Vulcans both hate each other and the love is forbidden. But one set of eyes meets the other and the rest is the Spirk version of Romeo & Juliet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Original:  
Two species, both alike in dignity  
(In fair Earth, where we lay our scene),  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury the strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-marked love  
And the continuance of the rage,  
Which, but their children’s end, naught could remove,  
If you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

 

Modern:  
In the beautiful city of Earth, where our story takes place, a long-standing hatred between two species erupts into new violence, and citizens stain their hands with the blood of their fellow citizens. Two unlucky children of these enemy species become lovers and commit suicide. Their unfortunate deaths put an end to the feud. We will watch the story of their doomed love and the anger surrounding them, which nothing but their deaths could stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine, That all the world will be in love with night" Romeo and Juliet = Act 3, Scene 2 = Lines 21-24
> 
> First Section is the original version according to Sparks Notes tweaked, the second part is the modern version from Spark Notes tweaked to fit with the story. I put both because not everyone understands the original, plus the rest will be written like a story. Not a play.


	2. In Debt

Two men walk side by side down the sidewalk. Short and quick responses are said between them as they step in unison. Their no emotion faces and ears betray them from blending in. The Vulcans walk and do not mind the looks of the oncoming humans trying to get by with their day. It is one thing to walk on Earth but it is another if you are a Vulcan and walk on Earth. Although their faces, unlike their ears, give no signs; their eyes portray a better picture.

They are angry and tired Vulcans of this mistreating of their species. They think it’s illogical and primitive and that they’d rather be back on Vulcan than on Earth. To be honest, no one really knows why Humans and Vulcans don’t like one another, in fact they hate one another. Humans like to blame it on Vulcans and Vulcans do the same back. No one can find a concrete answer.

As their fresco continues, a dual set of humans walk down the sidewalk towards them. The middle finger to the sky in the direction of the Vulcans.

Elonat, the tall blonde glances at his partner, Senek whose eyes give a sneak peak to their actions. Curtly, they stop in front of the humans from before. Although Vulcan, they know the etiquettes of the hated species. It’s Elonat who speaks first, as he towers over the humans and knows some lingo. ”Are you ‘throwing’ the middle finger at us?”

And the humans do not answer at first, a glossy look comes over them both. Mischievous and slick, the one with wild curly hair says, “No.” He casts a look to his own partner, “Right, Gregory?” And Gregory, a human with apparently too much time on his hands to make his hair stay in place so well (that when he moves, it does not jiggle at all), nods completely. “No, we just merely throw our middle finger in this direction.”

“To us?” Asks Senek, a hitch to his voice completely on the edge of an emotional outbreak. The humans look unfazed, completely oblivious to how a Vulcan should act. _How ignorant_ , the Vulcans think at once.

The humans console to one another in brief words quickly, as if the Vulcans had no ears and couldn’t hear better than humans. Yet, they don’t catch the conversation fully. “No,” answers Gregory.

 “No,” curly hair Sampson reassures. “We throw our middle but not to you.”

Senek, tired of this already gets to the point. “Are you insinuating something, sirs?”

“Start a fight!” Gregory almost shouts. Sampson, in all his delight begins, “If you want to fight, I’m your man. My species is just as good as yours!”

Flatly with the small lining of anger, Elonat states, “But not better.”

The eruption begins as soon as Elonat finishes the word ‘better’. The humans bring up their fist, ready for a fight as the Vulcans hunch their back like cats ready to attack. In the distance, the young and slightly a little drunk (because he got too eager with his Russian vodka), Chekov Montague Pavel squints his eyes for a better look.

His mouth forms into a thin line as he realizes the scene that’s about to unfold in front of him. _Amazing,_ he thinks to himself as he races down the path. His luck is terrible. Places down the brown bag with his items on the side of the sidewalk, he breaks the almost fight apart.

“Please!” He tells the Vulcans first, then the humans. He tells the Vulcans again, scared of their strength. He in fact, likes the Vulcans. They are smart, advance in the sciences and could offer much more to the universe, because more than anything, he wants to see the stars up close and do things extraordinary. “You do not know vat you are doing!” He squeaks again.

The guide for the Vulcan compound, Montgomery Capulet Scott races down in complete anger. Red faces, brows crunched together and his mouth ready to go. He yells at Chekov, calls him something out of line and creates a little amount of anger twirl in Chekov’s stomach.

“No! You cannot fight, I cannot allow you to do zat! We must keep this peace, either help me or leave!” He yells back at him. Scotty is having none of this now, “You make fists and talk about peace, let’s go!” And the peace making disappears in replacement of a fight. The Vulcans and the Humans from before are brawling at it as Chekov tries to calm Scotty down to no avail. He ends up just fighting back.

In the midst of the fight and the whooping of bystanders, Sarek Capulet and his wife, Amanda who has a bandana tied around her head, covering the tips of her ears, arrive at the fight.

“What is this noise? I-“ Amanda holds Sarek back, face full of warning. “You’re not taking one step towards that!” She warns as she spots Christopher Montague Pike. Her mouth makes an O, as she realizes the event unfolding in front of her.

“Are _these_ your Vulcans?” Christopher asks, so mad at what is happening. His wife, number one stares at Amanda in a way that suggest no anger but sadness. Amanda realizes that this is probably her face as well, as she is tired of the war between humans and Vulcans.

“Yes, are those your humans?” Sarek responds while Christopher gets even angrier. _Yes,_ he thought, _and that is my nephew, Chekov._

Sarek gives one good look at Christopher until the police come on the scene. Christine Chapel (though no one dares to call her by Escalus, ever since she was 13 and ran away from home) is the sheriff of town and in charge of the relations of Vulcans-Humans for the duration of the Vulcans’ stay. She is angry, a little red in the face and gets off her motorcycle. She has never been the one who yells for the attention to be on her so she puts her hands on her hips, presses her lips angrily and stares after her helmet was taken off.

“Rebels! You won’t listen to me? I will make you!” She says at once and everyone stops, the Vulcans especially embarrassed. “Three times have I stopped a riot for this reason, Montagues versus Capulets, humans versus Vulcans. I’m sick of this oppression and the EMBARRASEMENT some of you humans, like you, has made us suffer through. Three times the peace has been disturbed in our streets and the citizens rise up to fight alongside. Everyone, go, for today is the last day I don’t arrest every one of you. And, you Capulet! Yes, to my office and Montague, to the courthouse, I’m in need of some help. I’ll say this again,” Christine walks to her motorcycle, helmet in her hand and her head a little high as she places it on. “One more problem and I’ll make sure you’re in jail for more than a year.”

Dramatically and well suitably, she guns it and leaves a trail of smoke in her wake.  Christopher watches the Vulcans and their respected head of the company leave. It is an ugly mess they’ve found themselves into. He decides other manners are far more important as he stares at Chekov, his dearly nephew. A little funny with the English but a good kid for the most part as he spots the alcohol in his hands. He plucks it from him and receives a pout.

“Chekov, my nephew, come.” He walks with the young Russian boy, Number One on his side. “Who started _this,_ son?” Christopher puts on his work voice when inquiring. Chekov squirms a little under the gaze of his uncle. Even though Chekov has lived in America for over 2 years, he has never truly gotten used to the manipulative ways his uncle gets information from him. He smiles- barely and answers honestly. “The humans, sir, it was the humans. I tried to stop it, I-“

Christopher lifts his hand as they get to an intersection, as if to say _no more, I understand_.  Number One perks up, her voice as clear as day as she wonders where her son is. “Chekov,” she purrs, “Chekov, where is Jim? Have you seen him today? I thought maybe he was here fighting.” A sense of relief goes through her as she smiles and her husband rolls his eyes,

“He cries, and moans and I wonder why. He avoids being out, he avoids the sun, he avoids us!” He tells Chekov, but he’s sure his uncle means to just vent a little. He stays quiet, nodding here and there. “He locks himself in this room for god’s sake, I-“

Chekov perks at this, “Do you know why, uncle?”

His uncle rolls his eyes again, “I don’t know and he won’t tell me.” At this, Chekov tilts his head. He begins to ask another question to Christopher before he spots Jim!  He begins to run towards his direction but realizes he meant to tell his uncle his plan. “If you let me try, I think can do it.” And Christopher has no choice. He nods curtly as his wife takes his hand to lead him in the opposite direction, far from Jim.

The Russian teen runs across the street, almost run over. He smiles at his cousin and says good morning. Jim’s blue eyes meets his darker ones in comparison. “Is it that early?” He asks unfazed, as if the question has no underlining concern behind it. Chekov gives him a double look, “It’s only 9 in the morning.”

“Oh,” Jim says quietly to his cousin, “Huh, times goes slow when uh, you’re not feeling so great.” His cousin nods gently, knowing Jim is a little shy to say what’s on his mind at first. He knows all he has to do is push him a little in the direction. “Was it dad who just ran off?”

The question was meant to change the subject. Chekov does let it, they talk about different things as they walk aimlessly. They walk pass the scene of the fight and half way through a park. They sat on a bench together, Chekov was cheery as the clear blue sky and Jim as shy as the clouds that are missing. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Jim responds only to face a look of disappointment. “It’s,” he buries his face in his hands. “It’s-“

“Love?” Chekov perks happily, as if the thought of love wasn’t a big thing to think about it. To Jim, it was everything. “Out,” Jim whispers. “Out?!” Chekov almost chirps as loud as the love birds in the tree in front of them. “Out of love!” He almost laughs and Jim groans, looking into his PADD. “I loved someone, she doesn’t love me! Who wouldn’t love me?”

Chekov shakes his head in agreement, “Cousin, you know it is not all great to be in love. It’s rough and-“

“What’s rough is that- Oh! A fight!” He opens the article. “Where we passed, where you were, how-“

Chekov looks at his cousin sadly. Jim is about to say something about the fight before his company shakes his own head. “No, it’s not the fight I’m sad about, it’s you!”

Jim rolls his eyes, a perfect reflection of his father Chekov thinks. “Cousin, don’t, it’s ok.” He leans into the side of Chekov, smiling and Chekov leans back in a playful manner. They had only known each other for 2 years but it’s a friendship that runs deeper than what 2 years could cover for other people. Maybe in some sort of alternate universe, these two could not be related but be just as loyal.

“But who is it? Who do you love?”

“A girl.”

“A girl has a name.”

“Yes, Chekov, a girl does have a name but-“

“So her name?”

Jim groans in response and whispers something softly.  

“I couldn’t hear you? Repeat that?” He smirks and leans into his cousin, cupping his ears. Jim repeats himself and Chekov replies with louder until Jim is almost yelling the Russian’s ear off.  “Gaila! The Orion girl from last month, the one at the party with the wildest red hair!” His eyes glaze over to nothingness, he smiles in the thought of his sudden love. He double looks at Chekov, a mischievous look comes upon him. “What? No. No no no.”

“Yes! I’ll teach you to forget her. Sulu and you and me and- Yes!” He jumps in his place and smiles again. “I can do zat, I can make you forget her and look at other girls.” “I tried, I can’t. I tried to look at other girls, I try to get her out of my head. I see red everywhere.”

Chekov zip his cousin to stay quiet. “I’ll be in your debt forever if you don’t forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Act 1: Scene 1  
> The next chapter will cover a couple of scenes in act 1 and as for when the next chapter will be uploaded is whenever I'm free. Please leave a kudos and comments because I tend to lose motivation.


End file.
